Darlene Paguio
Darlene Maylee “Darlyn Mae” Paguio (Born Darlyn Mae P. De Guzman) is the main protagonist of the Darlyn and Friends franchise. She is an aspiring artist and writer/author, but her autism cause trouble and suffering and it is usually up to her and her friends to stop them. She lives in Philippines with two sisters, Daphne and Dianne, and their parents Ronald and Bhang De Guzman. Appearance Darlene sport black-brown eyes and has long black hair. As a nerd, her hair is placed into ponytails by others scrunchies and wearing eyeglasses. In some point, she no longer eyeglasses and is still has her black hairs freed until it cut into boyish spiky hair. In addition, she is seen wearing other pajamas. Also, she is noted for her fair skin, soft features, teeth braces and exceptionally curvaceous figure. Previously, she has scars, stretc marks, acne scars a panda eyes. In the animation world, she seem wearing various ninja uniforms during her adventures. Darlene also has multiple outfits that are extremely provocative and alluring, during days and nights. Personality I’am not very freakiness and weirdness, but I’m very dangerous special Darlene is described as very dangerous special girl. her personality is a brave, determined, innocent, and courageous for some reason why she acting strange because of her traumas. Outside of her social life, Juliet conceals her shocking family secret as a zombie hunter from society, and was formerly insecure to divulge upon it. Juliet's inner personality is exemplified by a mature but violent (and sometimes vulgar) nature, with an enjoyment for zombie slaughter, regardless of whom some of those zombies may be. At other times, Juliet can often be oblivious or simple-minded in frequent situations, as she can become easily distracted by minor details or react inappropriately to statements. Upon meeting the misfit Martin/Pirate with a Scarf/Number 2, Darlenelearns that she isn't what makes a good and normal, but showing love and care for others does. Loving and valiant, Darlene went through great lengths, ultimately at the expense of her own, thus allowing her to evolve from selfish to selfless over the course of the movie. Accompanied with Martin, Darlene is also shown to be extremely protective through her friendship with Martin, as she had become heavily devoted to Martin’s safety and mostly cause mischief on him, ever since she and Martin had been met (despite making decisions that may not be ideal) since Darlene was child, and was willing to bring legit, physical harm to those who unfairly opposed and discriminated him. Based on the situation, some of the traits in her personality tend to become inconsistent, quickly shifting from pleasant to aggressive. Insecure about her weight, Darlene can be regretful about her obsession with LEGOs for some reasons why she took a liking to them, often being muted when there little voices inside of her mind. Skills and AbilitiesEdit Although, she have the ability to changed into seven different can manipulate to to seven different element and also different personality, which actually based on his emotions (Ex. lightning element represent his wrath, fire represent his boredom, water represent sadness, wind represent his carefree side.) BoBoiBoy's main superpower is his Elemental Forms ability, given to him by Ochobot in a form of a Power Band he wears with him almost constantly. With this ability, he can switch between these elemental forms, all of which have unique powers to control the different elements and use it to combat enemies and defend the world. In total, BoBoiBoy has seven different elemental forms, as well as a Second Tier evolution of each form. He can use a wide range of abilities with each form, with each form having their own advantages and disadvantages. When in a pinch, BoBoiBoy has an ultimate ability called 'Elemental Split' in which he is able to 'split' and make copies of the elemental forms of himself. With this, he can use elemental abilities at the same time and the added benefit of having multiple copies of himself to fight. * Athletic Ability: As Cheerleader Captain of San Romero, Juliet is highly skilled in athletic ability, allowing her to perform leaps of unrealistic feats, acrobatic capabilities, with extended endurance, and sheer force. * Karate Training: As a part time student of Sensei Morikawa, Juliet has been trained in karate and defense. She is capable of fending off several enemies, nearly without any signs of difficulty or vulnerability. * Physical Strength: Julia has shown multiple feats of seemingly superhuman strength for a human being and she is also strong enough to wield a chainsaw for a long period of time. She is stronger than all other humans due to her training and physical prowess and is possibly the strongest being in the game. * Chainsaw Training: Juliet favors her Chainsaw as her primary weapon of choice, in formal combat. With this knowledge, she is capable of construing harm to her opponent with ease. * Star Soul Power: After Juliet slashes a zombie, she may receive a star soul as a reward. After managing to collect as many stars to fill up her meter, Juliet can activate her Star Soul Power. Juliet will then begin to become covered in a rainbow monochrome layer, and will have her natural abilities have been boosted. The song Mickey will play during this mode. Long Range'''Edit * '''Chainsaw Blaster: Juliet can subsequently use the Chainsaw Blaster, after she retrieve her sister's present in Stage 2. Juliet can ward off enemies from great distances, but must always reload ammo. * Nick Popper: With limited use, Juliet can use the Nick Popper, to stun several enemies from a near distance, by shooting Nick towards her opponents. Provided by Rosalind, the player can follow up the attack with a Chainsaw slash that will cause several zombies to become decapitated. * Nick Shoot: Juliet can kick Nick towards her enemies in a short amount of time, and cause them to be groggy. This will give her the opportunity to kill a minimum amount of enemies, but isn't always guaranteed to stun all the surrounding zombies. This was given as a gift from her mom and dad. Close Range'''Edit * '''Pom-Pom Bash: With the use of her handy Pom-Poms, Juliet can easily use them to stun and damage enemies. Though this attack is not as effective as her Chainsaw. * Chainsaw Dash: After receiving a gift from Morikawa, Juliet will receive a Chainsaw that will allow her to travel at an extended speed, with limited use. * Nick Roulette: This allows Juliet to select an attack, while at the same time, causing the player to be cautious in order to select the desired attack. This can also be used whenever Juliet loses her full health. * Nick Toss: With the use of the Nick Roulette, Juliet can use Nick's head to cause circling enemies groggy, by using her Pom-Poms and attaching them to Nick, with an unknown Rainbow chain. She will then spin Nick, causing the zombies to be Groggy. This has limited use. * Nick Shake: If you're ever short on Zombie Medals, Juliet can select Nick Shake from Nick Roulette to earn more coins. Once selected, Juliet will begin shaking Nick's head up and down, the player must repeatedly tap the X button (PS3) or A button (Xbox 360), and a limited amount of medals will spawn from Nick's head. The faster you press the button, the more medals spawn. Lollipops will also subsequently spawn from Nick's head as well. However, on Very Hard mode, the chances of lollipops spawning from Nick's head are extremely low. * Weaknesses: ** Insomnia (sleep discorder): P. Category:Tomboys Category:Wattpad Stories Category:Wattpad Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mute characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjago Fanfiction Category:Ninjago Ocs and Npcs Category:Criminal Case Fanfic characters Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Mute